


Help The Damned, Save The Dead

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rin's starting to lose it, Sibling Incest, Yukio has another dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need help."<br/>"I think you're right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help The Damned, Save The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK  
> Yeah this one is p short, and I'm sorry for that but I have some more coming that I'll try to make longer. On top of that I have a multi chapter one for this series in the works so be prepared for that. (Also if you haven't figured it out yet I usually only write short ones.)  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Yukio hadn't known he was screaming until he felt a hand over his mouth and his throat was burning like hellfire. It took him another moment to stop screaming, and another still to realize someone was talking to him.

“Yukio! Yukio, can you hear me? Yukio!?” Rin was talking, no yelling, at him. Yukio’s face was warm and wet, tears trailing down his face. When had he started crying? Yukio felt a hiccup bubble out his throat and nodded to his brother. Yes he heard him.  

The second Yukio nodded Rin’s face flooded with relief, only to be covered right after with worry. Yukio almost cried harder when he saw that on his brothers face, realizing he’d done it again. Made Rin worry and be scared for him. And yet, he could do nothing about it. His shoulders shook, crying in fear from some horrible thing that he could hardly remember. The only thing he could was the fact that he’d killed Rin again. He always killed Rin in his dreams, so much so that if he were to stop dreaming about having killed Rin he’d be afraid that something was wrong with him. Because he figured, if he stopped dreaming about Rin’s death, it was either because Rin actually was dead, or because he didn't care anymore. And right about now he just wanted to make sure Rin wasn't dead.

Yukio whined low in his throat, reaching out for Rin’s shirt. Moving forwards as if reading his mind, Rin moved his hand and took his brother into his arms. “You scared the hell out of me, Yukio.” Rin said, his head falling down onto his brother’s mop of hair, his own tears making Yukio’s hair damp.

“I’m sorry, Rin.” Yukio gripped Rin’s shirt, his voice almost perfectly steady. “I’m sorry I worried you, it’s okay.” Rin held his brother tighter as the lies kept tumbling out of Yukio’s mouth. They both knew that it wasn't okay. It was far from okay. Yukio had started to get better, once he’d started to sleep with Rin, but now, it was all coming back anyway. Nothing they’d done so far was working, Rin was drowning in worry, Yukio being eaten away by fear.

“We need help.” Rin choked out, falling to his knees in front of his little brother, his eyes pleading as they searched the others face. Pushing his fingers through Rin’s hair, Yukio coughed out a laugh that was damp in tears.

“I think you’re right.”

 


End file.
